Please, notice me Kuroko Tetsuya
by LilyLumiere
Summary: I've always watched and supported him from far away. I've seen him rise higher during his middle school and during his down fall, when he hated the sport he loved dearly. I've liked him for so long, since I saw him during the first day of middle school, but, even all of that confession, he never once, notice me." Will you, someday, notice me, Kuroko Tetsuya?"One-shot.(Side story)
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me and I hope you guys out there will enjoy it...and don't forget to review, Okay!**

**Disclaimer, KnB not mine...**

* * *

I noticed him back there. His teal hair was wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead stubbornly. A soft and hard breathing were the only sound that can be heard inside this gym.

I saw him practising, alone in this wide space of this quiet gym.

His swift movement on the polished floor sometimes stuck as his own feet stepped on the wrong side of his own rhythm that makes him grunted silently in frustration.

I see...

He was working hard on his own. He wanted to be recognized by others and by that he didn't stopped practising. Although he was on his own, alone in this gym which was the farthest from the main gym, he never bothered with the silent music around him...

It was because he was creating his own music right now...

The sound of his shoes against the floor, the sound of the orange ball as it hit repeatedly on the ground and the smooth, light and airy sound as the ball went inside the hoop silently.

Right now, the only music that I listen to everyday, other than enjoying listening to the silent in the air, was his music.

There was a hard and soft sound as he moved forward, alone in the empty court. There are a few even and uneven sound of the ball repeatedly hit the smooth flooring on his feet and a silent groan and frustrating cries that gripped my heart painfully. It was alive, his music are.

After that, he ended it with a loud breathing of satisfaction, panting for more air and wiped his own forehead that was heavy with warm sweat.

A soft smiled adorned his gentle face as he felt happy although he did a lot of mistake, still, his face showed that he enjoyed it so much.

I've always watching him, looking over him every day since the first time I've met him, the first day of my middle school life.

It was blurry for the first time. I didn't notice him that easily since he was far from me and after that, I saw him easily, as if he was the only person here.

I've always thought whether I have problem with my own mentality and I even doubted myself, 'am I a mental person who always stalked him?'

But then, I heard one of my classmate says with their friends, it's one of the symptom of liking someone and I sighed in relief...I'm not crazy after all and it seems I'm not even aware of my own feelings towards him.

I laughed silently, laughing and crying at the same time. I was a bit emotional at that time and I ran. I was running and searching for him, but still, I can't find him.

It seems that my feeling just better be kept hidden, and it worked. I saw him again but he wasn't alone. He had found a new friend I see...

He was tall, dark-skinned with navy blue hair and he had a dazzling smile as they practiced together. He called him Aomine-kun.

Although he was smaller and shorter than Aomine, he never gives up and tried to pass him. Every day, they played together, until that day when he suddenly stopped coming to this gym. Aomine was the only one here.

I was worried about him, but then he showed up and still wearing his school uniform. He was shaking his head, saying that he was not cut for this sport but Aomine reprimanded him, saying that his efforts aren't useless, and for once I'm grateful for Aomine sudden advice.

He continued to practice and encountered with a lot of people that has the same goal as him.

Playing basketball and aim for the highest peak.

He did and I cheered for him from far away since he never noticed me anyway.

But suddenly, something change...

There was a day when I was surprised greatly on how somber and dull his styles of play are. His music was a murky melody, it was sad, lonely and full with hatred.

It was dead, his music, none of it alive.

He was playing alone, in the wide space of the empty court. His movement are heavy and forced, as if he was controlled by something that he hate.

He was grieving silently inside...and I was crying, watching him alone in his own world. He hated something that he love the most and it hurt him greatly.

He ended his agony by quitting the game that he loved and that was the last time I see him...

...

After a year, I accidentally saw him again at the Winter Cup preliminaries game.

I saw him again and I heard it again, his music...

It was the same one I heard during middle school and it was even better than before. It was warm, energetic, and full with determination. My tears fallen again but this time, it was because of happiness.

He had found someone who can support him firmly.

But, I laughed silently because of my own naive-ness. I understand it now; it was his team that changed him completely.

They are the one that helped him composed his own music and they are the ones that helped him to love back the sport that he loves before.

I was happy for him and I wanted to say something to him but, then again, he never noticed me.

I can only say it from far away while watching him.

"Please, someday, notice me...Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Will you, someday, notice me...Kuroko Tetsuya...


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chp of this story and thank you for the reviews!**

**One shot**

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine**

...

It was cold today and it sweeps away the warmth in my hands. I was rubbing my hands together in a quick movement, trying to gain warmth by friction.

I sighed deeply, watching a row of trees started to change its colour. The leaves that adorned the tall trees were going into a mature state, as if it aged through the seasons, and the cold brought them to the end of their life.

Yellow and golden brown leaves flutters gently along the cold wind, as the scent of autumn brought back the memories from the past. The fallen leaves reminded me of my past, the old past that have been left alone at the back of my mind.

...

"_It was confirmed that the cancer in your body was spreading fast, unless you take the treatment, we can assure that the spreading cancer can be stopped"_

_I felt nothing at that time. The news itself was not that surprising. _

_Not until that day..._

"_Your parent died in an airplane crash..."_

_That sudden news had shaken up my entire life, my parent, both of them died because of an airplane accident._

_Everything seems so quiet, dark and grey colour spreads through my sight. My relative was crying in front of my parent grave but underneath their facade there was something fearful hidden behind their eyes._

_...and at the same time..._

_"__Tetsu quit the club..." Aomine stated lazily to his other teammates._

_"__We don't need someone that had no use to us" the red head captain remarked sternly._

_Everything has fallen apart, _

_"__Winning is everything, losing cannot be tolerated..."_

_That beautiful, strong and soothing music was gone completely._

_The only sound that I heard right now was a dry, ugly shaped melody that takes the mask of a beautiful muse._

_Such a beautiful lies..._

_..._

I looked down to my feet and noticed a few golden leaves that spread out on the ground. Those leaves reminded me of my past, the memories from past life and each leaves represented those image clearly.

I looked up to the dark and gloomy sky as the sun had set down and letting the dark night to rule the vast sky with darkness.

It was colder than before as the warmth from the sun dissipates in the cold transition wind that was getting colder as winter was almost in sight.

The cold wind was unforgiving and it blew continuously although it was only a light breeze and my dark hair dispersed beside my face and sometimes blocking my view as the wind blew from my side.

I was sitting on a wooden bench and in front of me was an unused basketball court and it situated near the place where his preliminary game was held. I managed to watch his game until the last one. He was happy today along with his teammates since they managed to enter the Winter Cup this year.

I felt happy too, watching him move around the court with precise move. His movement was perfect like he always do and he played calmly without rushing, just like his usual personality. Although his red head partner was opposite to him in so many aspects, still, he managed to cooperate and sometimes 'calm' him every time his partner loses his patient.

But the last game he had, against a school named Kirisaki Daiichi, showed a different side of him that I had never seen before.

He was mad and loses his temper for the first time. One of his team members was hit and continuously roughed up on purpose and it seems the referee didn't notice it.

He was angry, yes, but he let out his anger without using any violence. The expression he showed that time was not a horrid and scary face, it was the opposite.

He looked even more determined to beat this team completely and in the end, they won against them.

I absent-mindedly smiled. My dry lips curled into a prominent smile as I remember watching him huffing out loudly as he felt happy with the game he had won.

Now, watching him stand on the court with his team member, along with a smile was an accomplishment for me. I was not involved with him in any way since I never had the chance to talk to him before, merely because I was absent from school for so many weeks and If I had the chance attend school, I've always sneaked out and watched him practise instead.

It was a good thing I was born with small stature and I can hide easily without anyone notices me. Even though most people don't notice him that easily, he never once takes notice of me.

I realised something, the fact that he had changed a lot as I saw him on the court, especially his eyes. It was stronger and it held more determination. It definitely showed that he had changed and he will not break down that easily since he had found someone that can support him strongly.

It was his team...

I smiled inwardly as I remembered the moment he cheered together with his team. He looked happy, satisfied and even more determine to reach the top with his own, no, with their own music that they composed together. It was beautiful, their music...

With a small movement, I placed all my weight on my feet and lifted my hip up and straighten my back, standing while looking up to the dark sky.

God, it seems that I didn't need to interfere this time. Everything was on the right track. Soon enough, he will encounter his old team mate and at that time, I wish, he will not give up, I know he will not.

Moving my feet slowly, I twist my heel and turned my back as I headed towards the bright building in which the preliminary was held before. A sudden gush of cold winds suddenly caught my scarf and it flew away behind me.

I glanced back over my shoulder, watching the pale yellow, knitted scarf moved along the wind and I sighed. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat and turned my back again to retrieve it.

"Here you go..." a pale hand holding my scarf suddenly intrude my sight and my heart did a sudden high jump before it thumped loudly against my ribcage.

I take a deep breath and placed my hand over my chest.

"Oi Kuroko!You are scaring her!" A loud, rough and boisterous voiced howled from the empty court and I saw a read headed guy on the court holding a basketball.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, here, this is your scarf right?" a smooth, monotone voice that was sprinkled with kindness and layered with worried ringing around me. I was startled with this person appearance, teal blue eyes, impassive face with pale skin and a small smile on his face.

It was him, Kuroko Tetsuya.

I thanked him as I reached for my scarf and bowed to him as a gratitude for helping me. I wrapped the pale yellow scarf around my neck securely with him watching every movement I made.

I gave him a small smile. My eyes instantly soften with sadness as I felt the urge to hold him close for the last time.

My hand absent-mindedly reached out to his face. I halted as I was about to caress his cheek and I immediately planted that hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck for the Winter Cup..." that was the only thing I can convey to him.

He nodded and I reluctantly removed my hand form his warm shoulder.

But, it was enough for me...Right?

He turned his back and jogged towards his read headed friend,

"Jaa ne, Kuroko Tetsuya..." a pair of tears rolled down to my cheeks as I closed my eyes for the first time...and for the last time as I plunged deep into the darkness that was engulfing me. I slowly felt myself dissipates as the wind blew towards me.

Suddenly, something warm was placed on my wet cheeks. I opened my watery eyes slowly and saw that pair of teal eyes again.

My head was asking so many questions, why, how, when, what...

My lips quiver slightly as I tried to form a coherent word for him to hear.

His slender, warm finger wiped the tears underneath my eyes and on my cheeks before his gaze went straight to me eyes.

"I noticed this scarf, the same scarf that was given to me during my last year in middle school. I saw your letter; I read and understand everything that you wrote and finally, for the first time, I get to meet you...Do you think I didn't notice you?" he said suddenly as my eyes widens.

I promptly shut my eyes and tears started to stream down to my cheeks. I held my voice tightly inside my throat as I swallowed all the bitterness inside my mouth.

He leaned closer and glued his forehead with mine. He softly whispered,

'Rest in peace'

My lips finally loose enough to smile widely, showing my teeth and all the heaviness inside my heart suddenly lifted up away from me.

...and I voiced out my last word before I was pulled again towards that darkness...

"I love you...Kuroko Tetsuya..."

...END...


	3. Side story( part I)

**I decided to make a side story of this one shot since I think it should have one, or maybe there will be a time I will decided to make a multichpter story of this one shot( I hope I can make it, but i know I will be super lazy since I have been busy with something else)**

**Haa, well then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Side story: Sakura trees and unheard songs from the heart. Part I

_'_**_I've always watching him, looking over him every day since the first time I've met him, the first day of my middle school life._**

**_It was blurry. I didn't notice him that easily since he was far from me and after that, I saw him easily, as if he was the only person here.'_**

The first day of middle school, it was great. Beautiful view of rows of sakura tree adorned the side walk and it rained the ground with its pink petals. The fresh and sweet scent that lingers around me just woke me up from my own winter inside me, giving the signal that it was spring. The new beginning for me into a new school and sadly to inform you, it was not a new beginning for my life...

Who knows, how much time I had in this world. After being diagnose with cancer, I tend to appreciate each seconds of time I had, still breathing and enjoyed the view around me. I still can feel my emotions, sad, anger, frustration, happiness, hurt and I appreciate those feelings deeply and if I can just etched it inside my brain, I will.

...and it showed that I'm still alive.

"Shiko-chan, you want to go to school today?"

"Yes... "

"Are you sure?"

My uncle, a worry wart that always constantly worried about me. Even my mom nagged him about it and not showing his feminine side of 'worrying' about me constantly and oh, he was my family physician, a family doctor.

I sighed and blew some of my hair to the side.

"I'm okay uncle, next week it will be my treatment and I will be absent for almost a week after that, it's fair right?" he sighed and tucked some of his long brown hair behind his ears. For a doctor, he had such a long hair.

"You might want to cut that hair, it's annoying..." he chuckled and dumped a grey knitted cap on top of my head.

"Yeah, say's the girl who have a bald spot" I jabbed his rib and he groaned loudly, clutching his side with pain that can be seen across his ikemen face. I sighed and wear the cap on top of my head, covering my head and tucked some of my short dark hair inside the warm and soft knitted cap.

"I'm still young and it's not a bald spot...Ceh..."

"Ouch, ite te...For a small girl you got power..." he gently rubbed his ribs and I rolled my eyes hearing his not so compliment.

But then at that moment, in large crowds of student, I saw something that suddenly makes my heart beat strangely. A student with teal blue hair and pale white skin comes into my sight and he was far away from me. Holding a book in his hands, he seems oblivious with his surrounding and continued to read.

The small petals from the sakura trees showered him as the wind from the morning spring blew gently against the pink petals. He suddenly halted his step, slowly brings his book down and turned his head towards me. My eyes met his eyes. A few pink petals flew in between us and it was breath taking as his soft teal hair sways along with the wind and some of the petals stuck into his hair, a perfect contrast to his sky blue hair and the pink petals.

I took a breath in as I suddenly realize I had held my breath for a moment. It was something I had never experience before. My heart was beating loudly inside me, screaming something that I can't comprehend.

I placed my hand on top of my chest. My heart was pounding loudly, my senses inside my hand tingles every time I felt my heart knocked constantly against my palm. It was new, this feeling...

What is it?

"Shiko? Shiko-chan?" I startled suddenly.

"Ah, what is it?" I brought my hand down slowly to my side, the tingles inside my hand slowly disappeared and it makes me disappointed somehow. I smiled slightly as I observed my uncle face it seemed that he noticed I was spaced out for a moment.

"Do you feel pain? Are you okay? Ah, did you eat you pills this morning?" he suddenly throw me with lots of question, unnecessary question.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist before taking a step back.

"I'm going now. Don't worry about it and yes, I did take it this morning..." I waved my hand to him before turning my back and headed towards the entrance.

I remembered something and looking around me curiously. Teal blue hair person had vanished from my sight.

I sighed quietly. I hope I will meet him again. I need to be sure what was that feeling at that moment. It was strangely constricting inside my chest but at the same time I felt happy and there was a warm and fluttery feeling inside me.

It was a strange...attraction. I felt attracted to him somehow and every time his face came into my mind, my heart beats again, again in that same tune...

Although I met him, no, saw him a few minutes ago. Ah, such a bother.

I chuckled and smiled widely, moving my gaze up towards the clear blue sky. The fresh scented wind, the sounds of birds singing in the early morning, the soft and warm sunlight that slowly creeps towards the residue of night, shining brightly with its brilliant light and the harmonious sounds of people talking to each other, although some weren't that harmonious but for me, it was the small things that I take noticed of every day. Then about him, 'what is it?' What was that feeling before?

...And should I even ask myself what was that feeling?

"This is life and I'm living it to the fullest...I'm still alive..." and thanks to that person, I felt something even more than my usual emotions. It was a beautiful feeling and for the first time, I heard something that I never heard before.

My heart was singing to me, something unheard of coming from my heart...

My heart was singing to me in a lyric I can't understand and at the same time composing a song that I strangely addicted to it. It was something that I didn't expect, an important organ that beats every second of my life since I was created inside my mother womb, and now it sings to me in a new way that I never knew before. It was surprising for me and I didn't know what it was in the first place.

"It is confusing..."

* * *

Tbc


	4. Side story (part II)

**Well guys, I'm back for the continuation, after incubation of ideas for several weeks, now its done.**

**I know, this story is kinda confusing but to tell you guys the truth, my Oc is still alive, yes, surprisingly and since the genre only allowed two, and not three, I didn't put supernatural.**

**Ahaha, please don't be mad* hiding behind a large teddy bear*, I know, I know, but if you just look closely, she is still alive.**

**One term, out-of-body experience, that's the clue.**

**Alright, disclaimer.**

* * *

"Shiko-chan!"

"Chiko-chan!"

"Idiot, it's Shiko not Chiko, she's not a dog AHO!"

"Whaaa, it's not a dog name and it is a cute nick name for her!"

Ah, it was a loud Monday morning. After last week treatment I was absent for a few days and expected to attend school on Friday but it seems that treatment had done me hard and I kept throwing up every few hours and it really sucked. Sigh.

But it was comforting to know there were a few people who seemed to care about me, a bit too much though and those people were these two girls.

Haibara and Sakura. Both were the loudest pair in the class and always making a stomach ache-ing comment inside the class, well, we all got a very good laugh out of these two pair and somehow laughing everyday keeps my pain away.

It was Friday and I determined to tell both of them about something that I kept hidden from them. I somehow thankful at both of them and when I decided to tell them the truth about the suspicious, un-fashionable cap sitting on my head, they went quiet and cried loudly all of a sudden. Everyone was looking at me like I was bullying both girls and I panicked, eventually ended up me fainting because of lack of oxygen. I was panicked to death, I know I shouldn't make pun with it, or was it even a pun? A bad pun.

Heh...I laughed at my own bad pun, sad...

But that was a past memory and just sitting inside this class and being with them really brought happy memories that drowned all the painful moment I had last week. It was refreshing.

"Shiko? Shiko-chaaan!" I startled from my over flowing thought and chortle as I noticed both of them was rubbing their moustache. I mean those things literally perched underneath their noses and the act, just like an old man, my god...

"My goodness, Haibara, Sakura, where did you even get this...thing?" a few laughter ringing behind me with a loud yell 'nice moustache Mr' from the boys.

Haibara, a tall girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair while Sakura, a medium height girl with short dark ebony hair. Both of them have an above average face, Haibara with an elegant aura around her and Sakura, cute and innocent and both quite popular among the boys, I say because of their humorous comment. I could say every boy were smitten with both of them, minus me.

My own comment, 'minus me', seems so quiet...Anyway...

"Shh..." Haibara's finger forcefully shoved to my lips "This is not a thing Shiko-chan, it's a living thing that spoke to us...Our spiritual journey through this..." Haibara added and curled the tips of her moustache and flick her fingers to show how fashionable it was.

"Yes...YES...I heard them...IT'S ALIVE!" Sakura literally laughing like a maniac before her moustache dropped into her gaping mouth.

"Sakura!" she was coughing and punching her chest a few times before Haibara promptly slapped her back and her moustache plopped down on the ground with a wet _splack._

_"_Eww..." Haibara stated with a disgust face.

"Eww, indeed Ai-chan...Sakura-chan, that thing is a dangerous hazard and don't try that stunt again..." I handed her a pack of tissue.

"Alright, I will not do it..._cough...cough.._.It tasted like mustard, hmm, maybe because I had burger for breakfast..." I gaped at her comment. She ate with that moustache on?!

I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. I didn't feel any pain coming from my head but I just felt that I needed to do this.

"Shiko-chan are you okay?!Do you need see the nurse?! OMG!" Haibara started to panicked and I chuckled at her weird expression.

"Ai-chan, I'm okay...Please pull that moustache off before Sensei sees you wearing that..." She heaved a sigh of relief and pulled the black moustache before keeping it inside her pocket.

"Seriously Shiko-chan, don't do something like that again..."

"Do what? Seriously, I'm capable to take care of myself...I have cancer, not migraine..."

"..And I should feel relief?" Sakura-chan intervened along with her quirked eyebrow.

"No mom..." I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulder. Haibara suddenly hugged my head and forced my face to her chest.

"Ouff-"

"There, there, we will take care of you really well..."

"Ai...Can't...breath..."it was really constricting...

"Opss, sorry..." I coughed a few time and my eyes caught a few glares from the boys sitting behind...Uhh, scary...

"Honey, please mind your killer chest, you can kill her with that" Sakura jabbed Haibara c-cup chest with her finger and Haibara promptly jabbed her finger towards Sakura b-cup chest.

Those boys were screaming in joy...Perverts...

"Honey, please mind your flat chest, I can use it as an ironing board..." and both of them started to quarrel again.

It looked somehow bad with two of them fighting all the time but I was enjoying it most of the time...I'm not a sadist, right?

I was laughing silently and my eyes caught a colourful magazine lying on top of Haibara desk. The front page showing a girl smiling while holding an umbrella, probably showing the trendy attire for this month I think. I'm not that fashionable in the first place, note the grey cap on my head and my oversize beige sweater that looked it belongs to my grandma, yep, I'm very fashionable.

"Top trendy dress for this spring and love is in the air...Ehmm, what's this?..."A bold writing in pink colour capture my sight and I quickly flicked open the first page to find the same title inside.

"Here, Love or obsession..." somehow the title gained my interest because I had been seeing/stalking someone lately and it was weird. I kept searching for him, I want to see him, I want to be near him, I want to know everything about him and I kept thinking about him every day. It was frustrating to know that I thought about him since the first day of school and because of that, I quietly asking people that knows about him and collects all information about him.

...

_"__Sorry, do you know that person with blue hair?" I asked a girl from the same class as him._

_"__Oh, him, Aomine right?" she pointed to a boy with a dark skin and he was grinning widely while talking to him. I scratched my head in confusion._

_"__Ah, I mean the person sitting beside him?" she quirked her eyebrow turned back to see the person I was stating and her eyes widen._

_"__O-oh, that...Wait a minute..." she walked towards her friends and pointed towards the person sitting next to the dark skinned boy and they showed the same expression she gave earlier. Luckily, one of them knew._

_"__Kuroko Tetsuya..."_

_..._

_"__Nadeshiko-san~" I looked up and saw Tetsumi sensei smiling face. She always called me by my name and not my family name since I don't mind it at all._

_"__Yes, sensei?"_

_"__Can you please hand over this form to the captain of the basketball team? Please?" I nodded and proceeds to head towards the gym._

_I can't be sure whether it was my lucky day or not but I saw him, practising his shooting along with other member. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt nervous all of a sudden. I was busy eyeing him and suddenly bumped on someone._

_"__Ah, I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly and when I looked up, I saw the same male student that gives the speeches during the entrance ceremony. He had red hair and eyes with immense aura around him._

_"__Hmm, are you supposedly be here?" he asked sternly and I rubbed my head nervously before showing him the form._

_"__Here, Tetsumi sensei sends me here to give this to the captain..." I explained and he took the form with a scrutinizing gaze. He looked up from the form and his sharp gaze landed on me._

_"__Yes?" he kept staring at me and blinked a few times in a questioning manner._

_"__You shouldn't wear that cap, it's against the rule..." he said in a straight forward manner._

_"__Akashi, captain wants to see you..." I peered behind him and saw a tall student with green hair and strange looking doll on his wrapped fingers. He took notice of me and pushed his glasses upward._

_"__You shouldn't be here, girl, it's off limit for outsider and that cap-"_

_"__It's against the rule, Midorima, yes I had told her, well?" both different coloured eyes staring right at me and I was sweating bullets._

_'Are they from the student council or what?'_

_"__Umm, I had bald spot?" I said awkwardly and the green haired suddenly coughed, probably hiding his laughter. But, the red haired one doesn't seem to believe my words._

_"__Really? If you try making an excuse, find something that is logical..." he reprimanded._

_I sighed loudly, surprising both of them, "Well, try taking chemo treatment for a few months and tell me you didn't have any bald spot..." I stated sarcastically and both of them looked stunted._

_That was the reason why I don't like to deal with this situation._

_Sympathy..._

_I frowned and turned my back before heading towards the entrance. I halted my step and glanced back; "Give that form to you captain, alright" and my eyes caught the sight of the person I wanted to see, the teal haired person, named Kuroko Tetsuya._

_..._

_After a day, I got so much info about him..._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Born in 31 january_

_Height 155cm- (taller than me by 5 cm :O__)_

_Blood type A( Hmm, I'm an O)_

_Deadpan, straight-forward personality_

_Likes to read_

_Can't be noticed easily(maybe he naturally had misdirection?)_

_Not that much but it still tells me a lot about him._

_#I'm a stalker..._

_..._

Just a week attending the school, I know a lot about him.

I'm weird, I know and I was worried about my mental health and I immediately asked my family doctor to recommend me to a psychiatrist. He did ask what my problem was in the first place and I did explain to him but he just laughed afterwards and says it was normal in my age.

I don't think this behaviour of mine can be considered normal.

"Ai-chan, can I ask you something..." and both of them halted suddenly.

"What is it dear?"

"Is it love or obsession, if I want to know about someone that I don't know and I kept looking at that person every day and-"

"Whoah whoah whoah, calm down my man, you're speaking gibberish here..."she snaked her arm around my neck and her head glued with mine.

"Is my friend here got a crush on someone?" her finger poked my cheek playfully a few times with her eyebrows wriggled up and down.

Sakura gasped loudly and pulled both of my hands in surprise, "Who's the lucky guy?!" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Ah, why are you guys looked excited with this...I thought I asked you whether it's love or obsession...It's not a big deal right?" I looked at both of their faces and they gaped at me.

"_Sigh..._Honey, this magazine is not on your level yet, so, let's talk about something on your level, alright?" Haibara pulled the magazine away from me and placed it on her desk. She then proceeds to push me backward and I stumbled back before plopped down on a chair.

"Young, so young my friend...It's the budding flower of love on someone you LIKE, Nadeshiko-chan..." Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically hearing Haibara statement.

Sakura then brought her hand upward in a dramatic pose, "Haaa, its love on the first sight...So romantic..." she clasped her hands together in a hopeful way and smiled brightly, feeling ecstatic with my current problem.

I rubbed my the nape of my neck nervously, "So, the fast beating of my heart, warm, red face when I thought about him and the fact that I want to see him every day is because I like him? Like, I like _love_ him?"

Both of them nodded with a wide smile, their eyes practically twinkle with happiness.

I laughed nervously, "What should I do now?"

"Confessed to him, say that you like him and wanted to go out with him..." Haibara stated while nodding her head in agreement with her own statement.

I suddenly stand up and fast walking towards the door to find him.

"Ah, wait...You can just write him a letter..." I heard Sakura voice in the distance but my legs kept walking and my eyes roamed around the area to find one particular person.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

My mind was in a chaos, my heart was beating loudly and my eyes prickling, with tears threaten to fall down. I have realized my own feeling towards him and now I was in an emotional breakdown but, I understand that right now, I was happy.

.

.

...but it seems that he was far away from my grasp this time.

So close but still...so far...

I can't find him.

* * *

...

Tbc?


End file.
